Behemoth Tree
| occupyreward = | sell = | game file name = comp_civOrchard_lifetree }} Overview The is a limited time structure that produces , and per day (24h). Missions Arbor Day themed event available from April 7 to 25, 2014 for players level 15 and up. Save The Trees! | desc = This is what Morgan gets for leaving me in the pillbox with nothing but a chainsaw… | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Pine Tree | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree1 }} | desc = I 'eard about a flood that swept through the Raptor Nest and right into Recoil. People were eatin' dinner and -BAM- raptors slammed right in the puddin'. | reward = , | goal1 = Defeat Invading Spiderwasps | goal1image = | goal2 = Plant all 10 Trees | goal2image = | notes = The build times and level requirements of the trees were changed after the event. | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_010_encounters }} | desc = If there's anything I hate more than spiderwasps, it's hippies. | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Chestnut Tree | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree2 }} | desc = The same effects could have been achieved with artificial mulch, but trees are prettier! | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Birch Tree | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree3 }} | desc = Our next Outpost should be underground. Flowers and trees will be banned. | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Linden Tree | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree4 }} | desc = I mean, what kinda fact do we have that removing all trees on the planet would be bad? | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Sugar Maple Tree | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree5 }} | desc = Chaining yourself to a tree is quite an exhilarating experience. | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Sycamore Tree | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree6 }} | desc = I planted a few "trap trees".. don't tell anyone. | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Hickory Tree | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree7 }} | desc = I wanna build a tree fort! With machine guns! And sugar cookies! And bombs that look like sugar cookies! | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Poplar Tree | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree8 }} | desc = I was going to attack, but they all seem to be busy planting trees and I'd feel kinda bad about it. | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Douglas Fir | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree9 }} | desc = Once I asked Morgan to help us plant trees that he burned down and he just wouldn't stop laughing… | reward = | goal1 = Plant 1 Red Leaf Maple | goal1image = | game file name = p01_LTM_ARBORDAY_tree10 }} Gallery File:Arbor Day Promo.png|Promotional splash graphic. File:Behemoth Tree Large Artwork.png|Large artwork. Category:Events